


My Companion

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to move on after leaving the Doctor and the TARDIS behind, Martha Jones takes her savings and her belongings to New York City for an adventure of her own, but she wasn't expecting to meet Joan Watson, the beautiful and thrilling ex-doctor. Together they will face new and exciting things from aliens to serial killers, and a little love in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantfantasticgeronimo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brilliantfantasticgeronimo).



> So, I have a lot of ongoing stories (this is the first I've done on Archive of our Own, my others are on ff.net) so I can't guarantee an update schedule, but I started a little ficlet on tumblr and others showed interest, so here it is. I'll do my best to keep up with this and I hope you all like it! Please give feedback if you can as it drives me to write more!

New York was intimidating to the average newcomer, but Martha Jones was anything but average. With her life savings in one pocket and her travel visa in the other, she walked through the busy street, rolling her luggage behind her as she gazed up at the marvelous sights in awe. Though the Doctor had once offered many wonders, New York City was an experience all its own.  
While it had only been five days since her departure from the Doctor's life, and loneliness and longing, maybe even homesickness, pulled at her heart, Mummy hadn't raised a fool in Martha Jones, and this girl knew when it was time to get out. Maybe life wouldn't be as exhilarating as it once had been, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to make it so, and what place was more electrifying than the city that never slept?  
The roads were filled with movement and sounds, new sights and smells overwhelmed her. The aroma of lo mein and ginger filed her nose from the Chinese restaurant across the street, a malfunctioning streetlamp flickered overhead, even though it was midday, package-carriers on bikes whizzed past like bullets, whistles from a nearby hotel blew as cabs were called by the doormen, and the voices of people talking everywhere were immensely distracting.  
Two gossiping girls walking home from parochial school. "And I told Sandy he would only lead to trouble-"  
A hustling man in a business suit. "Yes, Mr. Druthers, I have the subpeona, and I'm on my way to serve it now-"  
A group of window-shoppers, pointing at a mannequin in a boutique aperture. "That one is fabulous, but look at the price! It's absurd!" "Well, Mary, that's never stopped you before."  
And then, someone else...  
It was a woman walking out of the Chinese restaurant and crossing the road while she spoke on the cell phone, but Martha was too preoccupied to notice any of this. "Yes, Sherlock, I got it, and I'll meet you back home. I'm not taking the food to the crime scene where all kinds of bacteria and germs could get on it. Just get a taxi or ride with Lestrade and I'll see you- Oof!"  
Suddenly, the two women collided, sending Martha and her luggage to sidewalk ground in a surprised, jumbled mess.  
"Oh my God. Sherlock, I'll call you back. I have to go," the second womanrushed, before snapping her phone shut and offering Martha a hand. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"  
Martha looked up and saw the woman for the first time. She was Asian, with dark eyes, silky , obsidian black hair, and freckles you could only see if you were as close as they were now.  
Martha took her hand and stammered in surprise, "I-I'm fine. Thanks." She reached down to wipe her hands on her jeans, and the woman gasped.  
"You're hands are bleeding. Here, let me take you back to my place. I'm an ex-doctor, and I can patch them up. Please, it's the least I could do after maiming you."  
Martha looked down and sure enough, there were two darker stains across the dark-wash denim on the front of her thighs. "Actually, maybe that would be a good idea," Martha admitted. I used to be a doctor, too, but... I guess I left the UK in a rush and didn't really bring much emergency or first aid stuff with me." She bent down to pick up the suitcase. "I'm Martha Jones, by the way."  
"Joan. Joan Watson."


End file.
